


TMI: The Martian Intervention

by BladedDarkness



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alien Shenanigans, F/F, Humor, Matchmaking, Romance, quite possibly crack
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-28
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-05-29 14:25:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 10,456
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6379774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BladedDarkness/pseuds/BladedDarkness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>J’onn J’onzz is a little more sentimental than Hank Henshaw, which may be why he actually wants to see his best agent happy and in love.</p>
<p>Or, that time grumpy alien dad J'onn and semi-reformed aunt Astra play matchmaker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is in part inspired by chats over on Tumblr with @goshdarnitjay, who has written some delicious fic if you haven't seen it.

Hank Henshaw is not a romantic man.

 

He is the director of an elite, mostly unknown branch of the government devoted to bringing in or bringing down alien threats from other planets. It often requires a firm touch and an even sterner face. His agents rely on him to remain calm and level-headed in all possible situations.

 

But he is no longer  _ always _ Hank Henshaw. Now, he can be himself sometimes.

 

J’onn J’onzz is a little more sentimental than Hank Henshaw, and perhaps slightly more calm and reasonable.

 

He’s also a bit more subtle.

 

Which may be why his current goal isn’t going very well. He’s dealing with a very smart human that he doesn’t want angry with him and a  _ Kryptonian _ (which he also does not want upset with him because that will upset said human and also upsetting the Kryptonian makes him uncomfortable). And Kryptonians on Earth do not seem to understand subtlety well, considering they fly haphazardly through the sky while shooting lasers from their eyes and gouging crevices into the earth with their bodies (or the bodies of each other, to be more precise), and half of them prefer bright colors with  _ capes _ and the other half enjoy eliciting screams from the general human masses and angering the Kryptonians that wear colors.

 

But he is a determined Martian. This is Earth, not Mars, and he will always succeed eventually in his endeavors. 

 

\-----

 

His first attempt goes poorly.

 

Obviously just encouraging the two to spend more time together isn’t going to cut it, considering they’ve had years to get it together already.

 

The second attempt doesn’t happen because of Fort Rozz aliens, and the third just barely doesn’t qualify as a disaster.

 

But maybe, if he is going to matchmake for a Kryptonian, he needs to  _ think _ like a Kryptonian. And Superman cannot help him with that. Which leaves only one solution that he does not like at all.

 

\-----

 

Astra In-Ze looks up for half a second when he enters the room containing her holding cell before going back to being bored. “You are not the Brave One,” she huffs.

 

J’onn raises an eyebrow. “Is that a problem?”

 

Astra shrugs. “I like her.”

 

J’onn pauses in his walk to deliver Astra’s food because no. No. He’s not going to be able to deal if another Kryptonian with all the subtlety of a machine gun likes his best (and favorite, he admits) agent.

 

He’s going to have to figure out something for Alex to do besides fieldwork if for some reason she’s secretly some kind of Kryptonip. It’s been working wonders for getting information out of the general if that’s the case, but he can’t have her interfering with his attempts to get Kara and Alex to stop pining over each other.

 

“Up against the far wall,” he orders, holding the tray with one and tapping on the clear wall with the other to cover up his unease, like Astra is inside some exhibit at a zoo or tank in an aquarium.

 

Astra approaches the food as soon as the cell is sealed again, frowning as she looks into the accompanying cup and then  _ sniffing _ at it, the action reminding him so sharply of Kara that it makes him uncomfortable. Astra sets the cup down, but ( he tries not to but can’t think of it as anything else) she’s sulking.

 

J’onn thinks about it for a moment and can’t recall seeing a Kryptonian drink water  _ ever _ . He’s seen Clark down at least half a gallon of milk in one sitting, and Alex plys Kara with those half dozen kiddie juice box packs like they’re dog treats, but he’s never seen either of them drink water. Is that a Kryptonian thing?

 

Astra’s chewing the food now, if a bit reluctantly. She reaches for the cup before stopping and pulling back, picking at her food instead before scowling. “Why are you here?”

 

He nods at her cup. “Do you not like it?” He’s actually curious now.

 

The scowl grows fiercer, Astra’s teeth now bared. “You wish to know why I do not drink your poisoned beverage.” She stands suddenly, pressing closer to the barrier. “I can smell it, the stench is awful. You have done something to it.” She rolls her eyes. “Do all men on this planet have no honor?”

 

The retort is on the tip of his tongue before J’onn swallows it. “Let me make a call,” he says instead, stepping away.

 

Damn curiosity.

 

“Danvers.”

 

“General Astra is refusing part of her meal.”

 

There’s a pause on the other end, punctuated by the dim sound of Kara’s singing in the background echoing through the line. “Ohhhhkay. Which part?”

 

“The drink,” J’onn replies. “She claims I poisoned it.”

 

“Did you?”

 

“Of course not.”

 

“I mean I wouldn’t blame you, she’s a talkative-oh.” Alex sounds sheepish now. “Give her a glass or four of the stuff in my locker.”

 

He turns around to catch Astra making a Kryptonian gesture she quickly drops. It’s one he’s (while outwardly disapproving) caught Kara making at General Lane’s back before. J’onn sighs. If he didn’t need her assistance… “Roger. Thank you, Agent Danvers.”

 

Astra eyes him suspiciously when he returns, once again sniffing at the glass before taking a small sip. “I suppose you are tolerable,” Astra admits grudgingly, “but I still like the Brave One best.”

 

He slides the rest of the half-empty bottle into the cell and tries to ignore how her eyes light up like Kara’s. He discreetly lifts the glass of water, but he cannot sense anything wrong with it.

 

“I have a proposition for you,” he starts, once she has finally finished the food and is working on her second glass. 

 

She look at him critically over the rim before smiling slowly. “I am married.”

 

J’onn sighs again, headache forming.

 

\-----

 

_ Stop giving our prisoners vodka. We can’t do Kryptonian liver transplants. _

 

HIs phone buzzes twice not thirty seconds later. 

 

_ Yes, sir. _

 

_ Sorry. _

 

\-----

 

Astra’s incessant chatter crackles in his ear. She’s still a bit buzzed as J’onn reminds her for the fifty-eighth time that this is a stealth reconnaissance which requires silence.

 

It lasts for three blessed minutes.

 

\-----

 

“You are right,” Astra’s voice startles him sometime later, her buzz wearing off several hours ago as she recharged in the sunlight, arguably the riskiest part of his plans. It’s a sentiment he never expected to hear from her. “My niece does not have good taste. The potential mates she surrounds herself with are atrocious. The Brave One is clearly superior.”

 

“You’re on board then?” It’s an irrelevant question, considering he had already struck a deal with her for that much. Astra had wanted to investigate his theory personally, claiming she had only Kara’s best interests at heart.

 

Astra hums noncommittally. “The Feline One is amusing.”

 

“Astra,  _ no _ .”

 

“My niece dotes on her.” Astra is (hopefully for J’onn’s sanity) lounging on a rooftop several buildings away from CatCo, sunbathing as weirdly as an alien in a catsuit can. J’onn rolls his eyes again at the mental image.

 

“That’s her job.”

 

“Humans pay others to treat them as mates?” There’s no derision in her tone despite the blunt words.

 

“No. I mean, yes, sometimes, but not Kara. And not Cat Grant.”

 

“Explain.”

 

Oh, he’s so not getting into that.

 

\-----

 

“They are going home together. Are you sure they are not already bonded?”

 

“What?”

 

“The Br - Alexandra,” Astra tries, the name sounding so foreign on her tongue, “picked Kara up from the cat house.”

 

“You mean CatCo,” J’onn supplies, although having met the woman, he’s tempted to let Astra say that to Cat Grant’s face. He’s not sure who would win in that contest. “Come back to base.”

 

“I wish to follow them.”

 

He knows what she really means. She wishes to follow  _ Kara _ , but he can’t risk her being detected. 

 

“No, we need to be cautious. We don’t want either of them knowing what we’re doing,” replies J’onn.

 

Astra is silent for a long moment. “You fear Alexandra more than Kara.” He hears the wind whistle over the comm. “I will not return to that compound.”

 

J’onn tenses. “I’m not letting you return to your army either. And call her Alex.” He hears the shattering of glass and wonders if he’s going to regret letting her in on this mission. “What was that?”

 

There’s a rustling and then Astra is… chewing? She makes a noise of disbelief. “Your preferred food source is very sweet.”

 

“Are you in my house?” J’onn demands, grabbing a jacket and slamming open his office door, ignoring the startled agents as he left the D.E.O. with his keys in hand. “How do you know where that is?”

 

“Your identification card.”

 

J’onn pulls out his wallet and  _ damn it _ . His driver’s license is gone. “How did you even get that? You were drunk.”

 

Astra laughs, low and soft, and he hears her sink onto what is most likely his underused couch. “Was I?” She asks, amused.

 

Oh, she’s  _ good _ .

 

A very smart Kryptonian with the perfect mix of subterfuge and brashness. Breaking and entering and cookies aside, his previous misgivings about this little venture have lessened dramatically.

 

If she stops being a criminal fugitive, he might even offer her a job at the end of this agreement.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara spend the day together; J'onn tries to adjust to Astra.

“What did J’onn want at lunch?” Kara asks as Alex reenters the room after having changed. She minces the garlic at superspeed and adds it to the sauce.

 

“Your aunt,” Alex starts, stirring the rice as Kara slips the chicken into the refrigerator, “was unhappy with her meal.”

 

“What?”

 

Alex bites her lip, grinning. “I think he gave her water.” Her smile broadened at Kara’s guffaw of laughter. “Astra thought it was poisoned, of course.”

 

“Well, yeah. Considering how toxic the water on Krypton was,” Kara adds.

 

“Oh, I remember.” Alex bumps shoulders with her. “It took weeks to convince you to swim with me.” She pauses. “Maybe I can convince the D.E.O. we need an underwater base.” 

 

“Okay, one, underwater lairs are more trouble than they’re worth. Two, telling me that the ocean was still a vast unknown was hardly comforting when I was having enough trouble with Earth itself,” lists Kara as she cooks the stir fry, “and three, even Clark doesn’t like to drink water and he grew up here. It’s instinctual.”

 

“It’s messed up.”

 

“And I agree with you, remember? But unless you want cross space and time just to punch a bunch of Kryptonian geneticists in the face,” Kara shrugs. She turns off the stove just as Alex pulls their plates from the cabinet.

 

Alex smirks as she scoops up a spoonful of rice before Kara can. “It might make up for you freaking out and dragging me out of the shower that first night.”

 

\-----

 

He has a new appreciation for Alex’s complaints about just how much Kryptonians can eat.

 

Astra eats her way through every edible morsel in his house that doesn’t require cooking or using the microwave. She also broke his toaster and he’s taken to tripling his stash of food at the office to ensure he at least gets to eat  _ something _ .

 

J’onn is doing his best to keep the news of Astra’s ‘escape’ out of the hands of Non and the other Fort Rozz prisoners, while also trying to quell internal panic at the D.E.O. that they may have a mole. He’s classified what he could to above pretty much everybody’s security level but his own. He knows there’s rumors of suspicion against Supergirl and by proximity Alex; not because of the relation between the two Kryptonians is known but because the two interacted with Astra the most and Alex had to drag Kara from the room when Lane was there.

 

It’s not so much that Astra is a bad roommate, besides eating his food and breaking a random appliance or two. It’s just that he never expected or  _ wanted _ a roommate, much less one that is still so… alien.

 

Is this how Alex felt all those years ago, when Kara first appeared?

 

\-----

 

“So I never thought about it before, but wasn’t some type of seaweed one of your major agricultural goods?” Alex asks, leaning against Kara on the couch as they swap ice cream, the two having lazed most of yesterday evening and today away. “How does that work with the whole ‘water bad’ mentality?”

 

“ _ Syltehn _ . And yeah, a few centuries ago. I had to learn about it in - wait, why do you know that? How?”

 

Alex shrugs. “It was in your journals, remember?” She takes a big bite of rocky road and tries to ignore the way Kara’s face softens in wonder.

 

“I didn’t realize you were that fluent,” she murmurs quietly.

 

The snort comes out despite Alex’s best effort. “Who do you think translated the hologram program into English?” She taps Kara’s carton and they switch. Alex wonders idly again at the miracle that she’s never contracted an alien virus from sharing food and living quarters with an extraterrestrial that was most definitely not quarantined appropriately. “Clark fucked it up pretty bad before I got it back from him.”

 

Clark isn’t proficient, not like Kara who spent the first thirteen years of her life speaking Kryptonian. Clark is the one who still puts the subject before the verb, no matter how many times Kara reminds him. Not like Alex who is intermediate at best, but was there when Kara needed translations. Alex is the one who worked out the transliterations of Kryptonian words using IPA, leading Kara to call the romanized form Kryptonese. Alex is the one who studied those notes, memorizing pronunciation and meaning.

 

Alex is the one who suggested the journals in the first place, suggested that Kara write down everything about Krypton, her family, her life that she could remember. Journals that no one but the two of them know about, not even Jeremiah and Eliza. Perhaps, once, Jeremiah might have been told, but that dream died long ago.

 

Alex is the one that worked with Kara to remove her accent, to normalize her English and remove the formality. Alex is the one who went around Eliza and helped Kara keep whatever she could of her history, her culture alive, even if she doesn’t agree with all of it. Had made Kara rewrite the journals so that all the bits of information jotted down hurriedly are now organized and readable instead of smeared and scrawling, journals now located in her office when she needs to update the hologram program.

 

And Alex is the one the who keeps the original journals of Kryptonian writing safely stored away in her apartment, hidden in the back of her closet in a safe, ready for her to pull out and read when she can’t fall asleep at night.

 

“I finished piecing together the data on the military guild the other day, so you should come check it out when you get a chance.” She kisses the top of Kara’s head. “And I think I nearly got the filters fixed, so hopefully it won’t randomly switch between English and Kryptonian every other word again.”

 

Kara hums happily, and there’s no more talk of work as they grow more comfortable on Kara’s couch, cuddling into each other and binge-watching their latest mutual obsession. 

 

“I’m so glad our days off matched up and there’s no aliens causing trouble,” Kara says, tucking her nose into Alex’s hair to drown out the other smells in the apartment, because Alex hasn’t changed her nearly scentless shower products since a frantic Kara pulled her out from under the shower head and tearfully dried her off while communicating through broken English, indecipherable Kryptonian, and body language that Alex smells  _ safe _ and nothing like the sharp chemical odors that reminded her of the last days of Krypton.

 

“I wouldn’t say there’s no aliens,” Alex teases, hand combing through Kara’s hair, because Kara stopped her fascination with scented products a few years ago as well when Alex started home-mixing their now-discontinued favorite and Alex likes the smell of Kara as much as Kara likes hers. “I’ve been in trouble since I looked through my bedroom window eleven years ago.”

 

“Rao, shut up, Alex.”

 

\-----

 

He’s later than usual tonight, so Astra’s sudden blurring into the room as he shuts the door behind him makes him sigh, because that means she wants something, which can range from wanting to talk to him to irking him with an odd request, like two days ago when she made him take her shopping because her uniform doesn’t exactly scream ‘I am a perfectly normal human staying with a perfectly normal human.’

 

She’s modeled her style after some odd mesh of Kara, Alex, and Cat Grant of all people, having her hair pulled back into a bun and fake glasses with dark slacks and tops making up most of her wardrobe when she’s poking around outside his house or doing surveillance. Astra didn’t seem interested in undergarments or pajamas and he certainly wasn’t going to bring that up.

 

“We need a more detailed plan.” She surprises J’onn by handing him a plate with a sandwich on  it. “I have a few ideas.”

 

He winces as he bites down, because Astra has shoved a slice of raw potato between the pieces of cheese, but finishes the sandwich anyway.

 

“Preparations will have to be made,” she adds when he doesn’t respond.

 

He’s more exhausted than he normally is, because he spent the day mentally nudging a few overeager agents away from dreams of sneaking into the armory and dragging Supergirl and Agent Danvers in for questioning. “Look, let’s discuss this in the morning, okay? I’m going to make eggs.”

 

The silence lasts a beat too long. “Congratulations?” Astra ventures.

 

J’onn scrubs at his face. Or Hank Henshaw’s face. He just wants to get this conversation over so he can sleep. “Does that sound good?”

 

“Good for what?”

 

J’onn tries not to roll his eyes. “To eat!”

 

Astra stares at him. “You humans are such odd barbarians.” She starts to turn, then pauses. “Kara tolerates this?”

 

What is she talking about? “Eating eggs?” He asks, even more puzzled when Astra nods. “Sure. Sometimes she brings an egg sandwich to Alex for lunch.”

 

Astra’s nose scrunches. “Well, at least my niece is not the one practicing cannibalism.”

 

“What?” J’onn sputters. “No! Look, I don’t  _ make _ eggs, as in laying them. I  _ cook chicken eggs _ .” When her blank look continues, he elaborates. “Chickens lay eggs, humans don’t.” Martians, well... “Chickens are birds -”

 

“Those squawking white flying things by the ocean that quiet when you feed them a hot dog, yes yes.”

 

“Those are seagulls,” J’onn says tiredly. He’s afraid to ask, but does so anyways, ridiculous Martian curiosity. “Why do you know about hot dogs but not eggs?”

 

“I watched a documentary on your television.” There’s a glint in her eye, though, and he realizes he just might have been had again.

 

“I’m going to bed,” he grumbles as he heads down the hallway, trying to block out the sound of her opening the refrigerator.

 

\-----

 

“You are green.” 

 

It is the first thing J’onn hears in the morning as he wakes up, and he groans because Astra is in his room. “Didn’t I lock my door?” It wouldn’t stop a Kryptonian, of course, but the noise she’d make bursting through was  _ supposed _ to wake him.

 

Astra doesn’t reply until he opens his eyes and blearily glares at her. She holds up his driver’s license again as an explanation, corner bent where it had been shoved between the door and the frame and  _ damn it _ .

 

“You promised me food.” She stares at him, face passive. “What are you?”

 

“Guess,” he replies dryly, because the answer is painfully obvious to two such as themselves.

 

Astra tosses his driver’s license onto the nightstand next to his wallet. “I do not suppose you are a cursed princess or live in a swamp,” she comments, and he blinks as she continues, “but if you are, I would prefer to be the feline in footwear than the ass.”

 

“Could’ve fooled me,” J’onn mutters before his brain fully catches up. “Did you just-” But Astra is already leaving the room.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, no plans have been put into practice yet, but we've got more foundation laid. The first chapter had Alex and Kara far in the background, while this chapter has them still removed from J'onn and Astra but with a spotlight of their own as the chapter is balanced pretty evenly between the two groups. I'm hoping to continue a similar progression and meshing in future chapters.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alex and Kara have a moment; Astra makes her first move, and J'onn desperately needs something for his headache.

Despite her words last night, Astra enthusiastically devours four scrambled eggs and two slices of toast. Unlike Clark and Kara, Astra skips the milk and sugar and dumps a gratuitous amount of ground cloves into her coffee for some reason, but she seems to enjoy it and J’onn lets it be.

  


“You have taken a human form,” Astra states when she has finished, and he hands her a napkin because the powdered spice is clinging to her lips.

  


“I am J’onn J’onzz, the last true survivor of Mars,” J’onn shares. “This man, Hank Henshaw. He was… very similar to General Lane, and I took his form so that this world could be a refuge for those of us that have lost our homes and families.” He rinses their plates. “It is not precisely the same as your goals, but I desire to keep this planet safe in my own way.”

  


Astra nods, lips thin. “It is a good thing you killed him then. I would not want such a man around my niece.”

  


“He tried to kill me,” J’onn says, setting his mug in the dishwasher. “But it was Jeremiah, Alex’s father, who saved me, at the cost of his own life as well.”

  


Astra’s eyebrows raise slightly and she tips her head. “Father and daughter are both a credit to their house, then. The Brave One has been raised well.”

  


\-----

  


Alex truly wakes up first, the shattering of Kara’s alarm clock after it shrieks once triggering her training and she struggles under the covers for a moment against the arm wrapped around her waist.

  


“Go back to sleep,” Kara mutters, lightly shaking a spring loose from between her fingers and tugging Alex closer.

  


“Kara, I have work,” Alex replies, shoving uselessly at Kara’s forehead.

  


“Just tell J’onn you were waylaid by an alien.”

  


“What, the Kryptonian Cuddler?” Alex snorts. “I’m not telling my boss that you held me hostage in our bed.” She sucks in a breath and lifts her head from Kara’s chest as her grip slackens minutely.

  


Kara’s eyes are open now, unnecessarily squinted against the light but surprised. This close, Alex can see the faded freckles on her eyelids and the way Kara’s blue eyes are completely focused on her face. The hair on Kara’s forearms is rising beneath Alex’s hands.

  


Kara’s hand is in her hair, cradling the base of her skull firmly, the slightest pressure pushing Alex’s face closer to her own, eyes still locked on Alex’s. She wonders what Kara sees on her face. The look of awe on Kara’s face makes her stomach flip.

  


She could stop this. Alex could press back against Kara’s hand, just as lightly as Kara is guiding her forward, and it would stop. But, Alex decides as she feels Kara’s warm breath ghosting over her jaw, her eyes slipping closed, she doesn’t really want to stop this time.

  


And then her face is pressing painfully to Kara’s breastbone, Kara wrapping around her protectively as the even shriller backup alarm on Alex’s phone pierces the moment.

  


Alex reaches over to the other nightstand, silencing the device with a swipe of her thumb, Kara relaxing her stance to straddle Alex’s hips where she had flipped them.

  


Her eyes lift to meet Kara’s again, but there’s a different tension in the air now, half-broken when Kara’s stomach gurgles. Alex laughs, low and affectionate, and Kara gets up from the bed slowly.

  


“Shower. Cook I. I mean,” Kara sighs, “You should shower. I’ll cook.”

  


“Mhm,” Alex hums, still reclining under the twisted sheets that lay just below her hips, tank top rucked just enough to show a line of tantalizing skin and the edge of a scar peeking from the top of her shorts.

  


Kara wets her lips. “Any preferences?”

  


Alex slides from the bed. “It’s not breakfast without bacon,” she calls as she slips into the bathroom.

  


She waits until the water starts before shooting Alex’s phone a glare and heading for the kitchen.

  


\-----

  


“I am not surprised your attempts have failed,” Astra intones when he finishes, brow furrowed. “They are rudimentary at best.”

  


“My people were telepaths,” rebukes J’onn. “I have learned subterfuge on this planet, but in this area of expertise, it is… imprecise.”

  


“That is where you are going wrong.” She reclines more fully on his couch, socked feet propped on the armrest. “Such matters of the heart are not to be hidden. They must be obvious even to the two involved.” Astra gestures to the television, muted but bright. “That is what Alexandra must do.”

  


“ _ Alex _ ,” J’onn emphasizes, “and Kara are not penguins.”

  


“Does it matter? The humans present rocks to each other as well. They have even adopted the same color scheme for the event.”

  


“That’s about fifty steps in the future.”

  


“Then your plan is too complicated.” Astra looks pleased. “I shall simplify it.”

  


J’onn pushes the feeling of dread away and glances at his watch. “I have to get to work. Just… behave. And if you go out, don’t be seen, let me know, and wear your com.”

  


She flicks her wrist at him in such a specific way that his eyes narrow. He doesn’t need his telepathy to know she has been sneaking out to watch Kara at CatCo.

  


“And don’t get Kara fired,” he adds, shutting the door behind him.

  


\-----

  


Astra follows about half of J’onn’s rules. She has no desire to cause the Feline One to terminate her niece’s employment, and she has the com on her person, albeit not active and in her ear. She’s also carefully perched beneath a billboard a few rooftops away.

  


What she has done is purloin one of the primitive computers belonging to the human that Cat Grant calls ‘Hobbit’ and is piggybacking off of CatCo’s signal to remotely access the D.E.O. network using Hank Henshaw’s credentials to access Alex’s files and account. 

  


Purchase confirmed, she focuses again on the skyscraper in front of her, bored. Perhaps she should re-evaluate the merit of manipulating the economic upheavals on this planet to push forward her mission.

  


Astra waits long enough to see her purchase enter the building before heading back to pilfer more of J’onn’s food.

  


\-----

  


“Sir, the breach originated from CatCo Worldwide Media,” Agent Vasquez says, and he fights to keep his face neutral because  _ of course _ . J’onn is glad that Alex is in her lab.

  


“Can you determine what they accessed?”

  


Vasquez pulls up the information on her terminal. “From the looks of it, they briefly seized control of Agent Danvers’ agency account and made a purchase from - oh,” Vasquez tries not to smirk, thoughts loud, her ears turning red.

  


J’onn reads over her shoulder and growls. “Destination?”

  


Vasquez glances around the room at the other agents working at their stations, then shows him.

  


He wishes medication prevented Martian headaches. He can’t devote resources to stopping that delivery. He pulls out his phone because he’s not going to talk about this to Supergirl over official channels.

  


“Sir, the… package is on its way to its recipient,” Vasquez manages, and to her credit her eyes only widen slightly as Alex enters the room.

  


Damn it. Now he can’t warn the saner Kryptonian. Kara will just have to suffer the consequences of being related to Astra In-Ze and his decision to bring her in on his personal mission.

  


“What’s going on?” Alex asks, and Vasquez looks at him before shuffling some papers around.

  


“There was an attempted network breach,” J’onn says, pocketing his phone regretfully. “It’s been repelled.”

  


Alex’s brow furrows. “Was it General Lane? Or the Kryptonians?”

  


“We’re not certain,” J’onn lies, and Alex’s frown deepens.

  


“Sir,” another agent breaks in, “Omega Team retrieved some samples from Ecuador they want Agent Danvers to analyze.”

  


“Take them to  _ Doctor _ Danvers lab.” Alex nods and directs the others to follow her. J’onn wonders if she’s realized that she gets paid as a consultant for her scientific expertise on top of her field agent pay.

  


Vasquez coughs, distracting him from watching Alex and the others leave.

  


“You’re not to tell Agent Danvers about this,” he orders.

  


Vasquez raises her hands, giving him a rare grin that unnerves him almost as much as Astra’s smile. “Hey, I don’t want to be the messenger, I just want to watch when she hears about it.” She taps a key. “Which should be soon, I imagine, considering it’s supposedly been delivered. Although, I suppose CatCo might process it first.”

  


\-----

  


“Oh hey, Phil!” Kara says, standing up as he exits the elevator with a decent sized box. “I didn’t know Miss Grant was expecting a package.” Granted, this wouldn’t be the first time.

  


“Uh, no,” Phil replies, shifting nervously. “This was dropped off for you, actually.”

  


The activity in the office halts, all eyes suddenly trained on Kara as Phil shoves the package into her hands and bolts back to the elevator.

  


Kara wilts under the attention. Then heels click behind her.

  


“Kiera.” The box creases under her fingers as she turns around slowly. “Are you breaking one of my rules  _ again _ ?”

  


Her smile feels fake even to her, so she knows Cat can see right through it. “No, Miss Grant.”

  


“Really?” Cat steps out from her office. “Because it looks like you’re receiving a personal delivery at a CatCo place of employment. Which I believe I’ve forbid.”

  


“Miss Grant, I - I really didn’t order anything,” Kara insists, weakly chuckling.

  


“Hmm.” Cat’s eyes don’t leave her face. “Well, go on. Why don’t you open it, Kiera?”

  


The office is silent, attention still fixed on Cat and Kara. “Oh no, Miss Grant, it can wait until after work, I’m sure.”

  


Cat flicks her dagger-shaped letter opener at her, and Kara fumbles to cover her instinctual catch. “You know how much I loathe unopened packages around my person, Kiera.”

  


Kara bites her lip. It doesn’t  _ sound _ like a bomb, at least, as she sets the box on her desk and slowly drags the letter opener through the tape.

  


“Oh, it’s from my sister!” Kara says in relief, barely looking at the invoice before setting it aside and reaching inside the box again.

  


Which she regrets instantly as she pulls out something white, lacy, and short. Kara freezes, mouth open as she stares at the lingerie she’s holding up.

  


Winn makes a choking noise, and Kara, red like Rao, yelps as she shoves the article back into the box, eyes skittering across the office making the barest eye contact with everyone in the room. She flinches as Cat’s arm reaches around her and picks up the invoice.

  


“For tonight. See you then, Alex Danvers,” Cat reads aloud, and she hums again.

  


“I-I’m so so-” Kara starts, but Cat raises a hand. She’s staring at Kara in that inscrutable way, and Kara’s blush darkens further as she shifts anxiously. 

  


“Alex is your sister?” she clarifies.

  


Kara winces, stomach churning with more fear than embarrassment now. “Yes?”

  


Cat points to her office.

  


“In. Now.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Conversations are had; Astra temporarily tones it down a notch.

Cat points to one of the soft chairs not in front of her desk. “Sit.” She goes to stand in front of the other, arms crossed.

 

Kara swallows, fingers twisting in her skirt.

 

“Explain.”

 

Kara stares at her boss unsurely. “Um, what?”

 

“I’m going to assume the fact that you were either brave or foolish enough to open that package in front of the entire office means that your sister usually isn’t a prankster of that caliber.” 

 

“Not for several years,” Kara mutters, because she still hasn’t forgiven Alex entirely for the casserole incident.

 

“So, you believe it’s unlikely that your sister - Alex - sent lingerie to your workplace?”

 

Kara shakes her head. Now that the mortification is fading slightly, she can pinpoint another oddity. “She wouldn’t have added ‘Danvers’ to her um, the message either.”

 

Cat nods absently, hands on her hips now as she thinks. She paces a few steps back and forth. “Make an appointment for yourself with Baby Lane in my office for tomorrow morning.”

 

“Miss Grant?”

 

“I’m not allowing  _ my _ assistant to be sexually harassed with lewd gestures by some unknown mouthbreather. We need to be prepared to move forward legally if this escalates.”

 

Kara’s eyes widen. “Oh no, Miss Grant, that’s really not - ”

 

“Ten o’clock tomorrow. Lucy Lane. My office.”

 

Kara gives in. It’ll be embarrassing to explain to Lucy, but the entire floor already knows so she imagines Lucy will hear about it soon enough, James too, if the gossip circuit hasn’t already informed the other floors. Which they probably have because the amount of typing going on behind her is roughly twice what it normally is. “Of course, Miss Grant,” she says, standing.

 

Cat clicks her tongue and Kara drops back into the chair automatically. Cat’s eyes are fixed on hers as she settles into her own seat and leans forward, lock of hair wrapped tightly around her finger, and Kara fights the urge to squirm under her intensity. “We’re not finished here, Kiera.”

 

Kara gulps.

 

\-----

 

He sends Vasquez to do routine maintenance and upgrades on Leslie Willis’ cell after she smirks at him for the fourth time. It’s a fitting punishment because no electronics are allowed in the room other than the lights and the mechanisms to open the doors.

 

Alex is still holed up in her lab with the new specimens, but sooner or later he’s going to have to admit that her account was accessed in Astra’s little computer breach. 

 

He’ll leave explaining just what it was used to pay for up to Kara, although J’onn half wishes he could drag Astra back into the D.E.O. and let her tell Alex.

 

\-----

 

“So they what? Broke into my account and sent Kara something?” Alex paces in front of his desk. “Is this a threat?”

 

J’onn frowns. “In what way?”

 

“Do you think this is supposed to be intimidation? That they can get to Kara  _ through _ me and the D.E.O. or even that whoever it is, knows about Kara?”

 

Oh. “I doubt it,” he hedges. “I mean, from the amount withdrawn, it was a modest purchase. We wouldn’t have even noticed if they had hacked their way in with a bit more finesse. And they got into the system through my access codes first. This almost felt… playful?” J’onn tries not to wince. Playful, really?

 

Alex gives him a look that says as much.

 

\-----

 

“Biological or adopted?”

 

Kara startles at the sudden question. “What?”

 

Cat sighs, rolling her eyes. “Your sister. Which one is it?” She pops a piece of candy into her mouth. “You specified with the foster mother, but it’s always just ‘sister’ or ‘Alex’ when you talk about her with the rest of the peons just outside my door.”

 

“Oh.” Kara presses her fingertips against her knees, stunned. “She’s my foster sister.” It feels wrong to say, in a way, weirder than when she was told the girl in the window was to be her sister and Kal El had looked at her in concern at the strange off-pulse of her heart.

 

“Is she fostered as well?”

 

Kara shakes her head. “Her parents took me in.”

 

“I see.” Cat reclines back into her chair thoughtfully. “And the two of you are obviously close.”

 

“Well, yeah,” Kara chuckles. “We were both only children suddenly sharing a room and a life with another teenage girl. It was either get close or absolutely hate each other.” She doesn’t like to think of that alternative. “I’m not sure how I would have made it through highschool without Alex. I mean, she kept - ”

 

“Kiera,” Cat interrupts, though it’s softer than usual. “We’ve often skirted the line between maintaining a professional interest in each other’s lives and a more personal one. And while I am hesitant to do this, I have a question that will cross this boundary. I want you to know that you do not have to answer, but I would appreciate one for my own peace of mind.”

 

Kara swallows. “Miss Grant - ”

 

“Is it consensual?”

 

“Wha - Miss Grant, i-it isn’t like that,” Kara stammers, eyes wide, and the cushion scrunches under her hands.

 

“Kara.”

 

Her head drops briefly. “Yes,” she admits, raising her eyes to meet Cat’s. Kara waits for Cat’s nod before lowering her head again, still panicked but resolute about her confession. She hears Cat standing over the strong pounding of her heart in her ears and then Cat’s hand is pressing the tumbler of candy into her own.

 

“Very well,” Cat says, straightening. “I won’t bring it up again. But, if at any time, you want to change your answer, for any reason, you can come to me.” She adjusts her skirt. “If there are repercussions with those rubes I employ from today’s little… present, I encourage you to bring them up at the meeting tomorrow morning.” She walks back to her desk and adds, “Eat those before you go back out. Your pallor is clashing even worse than usual with that pastel you insist on wearing.”

 

It is only when Kara is nearly at the door that the near silence of Cat’s pen and Kara’s chewing is broken. “And Kiera, feel free to bring Ally along to future CatCo employee events.”

 

Kara manages a small smile despite the fact that Cat doesn’t look up from her papers. “Yes, Miss Grant.” She reaches for the door again and stops. “What gave it away?”

 

“While a gift of lingerie is a rather obvious clue,” Cat draws, and Kara flushes, “the fact that receiving the gift at work and her signature were the parts  _ you _ found most unbelievable helped.” She slashes at the paper in front of her with red ink. “Not to mention people don’t often anonymously imply a  _ girl _ is intimately connected with her sister without something giving them that idea in the first place. Now, go fetch those layouts from Olsen and tell those idiots in the bullpen to remove me from where they accidentally added me to their gossip group on the chat system before I have to fire them.”

 

\-----

 

Astra takes another sip from the bottle she had repeatedly snuck into the cart until J’onn had given in with a sigh. It was the only reason she had pressed to join him on his trip for additional sustenance the other day, although she had found plenty of things to amuse her in the store as well.

 

She idly browses the internet on her commandeered computer, bored and a bit annoyed. Why did humans insist on filling their information networks with such utter drivel? She closes the page with a scowl.

 

She had been interested to truly know the public’s opinion of her niece. While several of the pieces had been adequately impartial about Supergirl, there were quite a few that spewed such vitriol she was surprised they had the courage and stupidity to publish such things.

 

The soft ‘ping’ catches her attention.

 

_ I know what you did today. _

 

Astra frowns as she looks at the anonymous message. She detests the lack of easy identification over the human’s networks. The computer makes another noise.

 

_ I want in. _

 

Perhaps it isn’t wise, but her fingers are typing before her brain quite catches up.

 

\-----

 

Kara tries not to jump when the lock turns and startles her out of her thoughts. “Alex,” she squeaks, clearing her throat when Alex raises an eyebrow.

 

“Hey,” Alex says, tossing her keys on the coffee table before unstrapping her gun and setting it down carefully. She collapses on the couch next to Kara. “How was work?”

 

“Work? Oh, it was, you know,” Kara pushes her glasses further up her nose, not meeting her eyes.

 

“Such eloquence,” Alex teases, wrapping her arm around Kara’s shoulder. “One would never guess you work for a media conglomerate.”

 

“Alex,” whines Kara, but she leans back into Alex all the same.

 

“So,” Alex starts after a few minutes of silence and quiet enjoyment of each other’s presence, “you didn’t happen to get a package today, did you?”

 

Kara looks at her in horror. “You mean it really was from you?” She jumps up and heads for her bedroom. “What the  _ hell _ , Alex?”

 

Alex scrambles after her. “Whoa, hey, Kara, no. Someone broke into my D.E.O. account and made a purchase under my name to be delivered to you at CatCo.” She flops onto Kara’s bed, arm over her eyes. “Was it anything dangerous? Nobody got hurt, right?”

 

“You tell me,” Kara replies, tossing the box onto the bed beside her like a frisbee. 

 

Alex opens the package carefully. “Oh,” she whispers, sucking in a breath. She tilts her head and looks at Kara, eyes dark and wide as she wets her lips. “Damn.”

 

Kara shivers. “Yeah.” She bites her lip. “So, not from you?”

 

“I wish,” Alex mutters. She shakes her head. “I mean, then at least we wouldn’t have to wonder who sent you this with my money.” She plucks the invoice from the package, careful not to touch the lace. “This doesn’t even sound like me.” She snorts. “It’s like that first month where you kept following me around calling me ‘Alexandra Danvers’ all the time.”

 

“That’s what I told Miss Grant.”

 

Alex looks up at her. “Told?”

 

Kara flushes. “I sort of opened the package in front of the whole office and then Cat read the note out loud.”

 

“Oh, God. I’m sorry.” Alex closes her eyes. “How are you not fired?”

 

“I think she was more worried about me than furious.”

 

“She was worried because you got lingerie?”

 

“No, she was worried because I was sent lingerie at work from my sister,” Kara corrects.

 

“Oh,” Alex says. Her stomach flutters uncomfortably. “Right.”

 

“Alex.”

 

“What do you want to do for dinner?” Alex asks, setting the box aside and standing. “I’m feeling tacos.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This didn't quite go as expected, mainly because I had to keep pushing Astra scenes back to the next chapter since she kept trying to speed her way into shenanigans. Rest assured, she'll be back up to her tricks soon (and perhaps with some extra help).


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara has her meeting with Cat and Lucy; Supergirl and Agent Danvers get in some training; J'onn finds himself with another headache.

It’s not like it usually is.

 

They’re eating, and they’re watching one of their favorite shows together just like they always do, but it’s different. They talk very little, and Alex’s eyes flicker often to Kara’s bedroom, thoughts turned to the box inside.

 

Kara pretends not to notice.

 

Alex helps Kara clean up and then shuffles awkwardly on her feet.

 

It ends up being one of those rare nights where Alex sleeps in her own apartment.

 

\-----

 

“Danvers!”

 

Kara jumps with a squeak, easing the door to Cat’s office closed behind her.

 

Lucy’s smirk is much smaller than Cat’s amused one, but that may be in part because Lucy looks furious. “I just can’t believe I never made the connection before,” she finishes saying to Cat, striding over to take a seat on Cat’s couch and patting the spot next to her for Kara.

 

Kara realizes then that Lucy is angry at herself, though she’s still not sure why. She shuffles over to hand Cat her second latte of the morning and tentatively sits where Lucy indicated.

 

“Miss Grant has filled me in,” Lucy starts, “and I feel like such an idiot now. Alex Danvers, Kara Danvers.” She flicks her hand. “I’ve met your sister before.”

 

“I - oh?” Yeah, she definitely doesn’t need to tell Lucy that she’s well aware.

 

“Her lab was working on a project for the military. I was part of the legal team finalizing the contract,” Lucy lies so effortlessly for a moment that Kara almost believes she had met Alex before the fiasco of Red Tornado.

 

Kara fidgets with her glasses. “Alex didn’t mention it.”

 

Lucy squints at her.

 

Kara feels a seed of panic form. “I mean, not that she would, I know she doesn’t get to talk about some parts of her job and the rest is just pretty boring lab work even though Alex is amazing…” she trails off, weakly chuckling. 

 

Cat watches them, sipping her latte.

 

“Stand up,” Lucy demands suddenly, doing the same when Kara bolts upright at the command. She looks at Kara with wide eyes. “Stop slouching and straighten up.”

 

“I am straight!”

 

Cat hums loudly at that and they both shoot her disgruntled looks, though if Kara’s is particularly weak and puzzled looking, no one comments.

 

Lucy grabs Kara’s shoulders and pushes them upward and outward, Kara instinctively going pliant thanks to long years of training under Alex’s hands to pass as human. “Were you always this tall?”

 

“I was a child once upon a time,” Kara points out, laughing uncomfortably.

 

“Your clothing suggests you still are,” mutters Cat under her breath.

 

Lucy’s hands are shoving Kara’s cardigan from her shoulders. “Damn,” she whispers in awe, sliding her hands down Kara’s bare arms. “You’re - ”

 

“Sexual harassment!” yelps Kara, backing up a few steps. “That’s what this meeting was supposed to be about, right? Alex and lingerie and sex at work and - that’s not what I meant to say! I meant - ”

 

“Entertaining as this is,” interrupts Cat, “some of us have other things planned for today. Kiera has a point, Baby Lane. Chop chop.”

 

Lucy shakes the surprise from her face, though a trace of suspicion still remains. “Right, right. Sorry, Kara.”

 

\-----

 

Lucy, still stacking her papers, watches Kara hurry to fetch layouts after the meeting in Cat’s office.

 

Cat watches Lucy. “I know that look. Your sister gets that look right before she cracks a story wide open, when she realizes a crucial detail before she exposes the gritty truth.” The sneer on Cat’s face is offset by the hint of admiration in her voice.

 

Lucy hesitates but for a moment, more thrown by the reference to Lois and the tone Cat used than her thoughts. “Do you think - ”

 

“Stop,” Cat orders, holding up a hand. “Whatever you’re thinking, talk to Kara about it. Don’t bring it up to me or anyone else.” She waits for Lucy’s nod before turning back to her computer. “But off the record? Yes. It’s infuriatingly obvious.”

 

Lucy thinks of Agent Danvers and Supergirl, unsure, and adds softly, “Yeah.” She shakes her head as she returns to her own office. She’s not a meddler like Lois. It’s none of Lucy’s business.

 

And maybe Lucy doesn’t want to the be the one to break it to Kara that Alex clearly has a type; she doesn’t want to be the one to tell Kara that while Kara is in love with Alex,  Agent Danvers is head over heels for Supergirl.

 

\-----

 

Supergirl grunts as she slams onto her back for what must be the fourth time this hour, air whooshing from her lungs.

 

“Again,” says Agent Danvers as the alien staggers to her feet.

 

“Rao, Alex, give me a minute,” Kara complains, rotating her shoulder.

 

“Do you think Non and the rest of the Fort Rozz prisoners are going to give you a minute just because you asked?” Alex asks, striding forward and kicking out so quickly that Kara hops backwards with a yelp, off-balance. “Do you think Astra will?” She spins and catches Kara across the ribs. “Most of them are criminals or ex-military, Supergirl.” Alex throws out another punch that Kara blocks.

 

“I  _ know _ that, Alex.” Her fist slides over Alex’s shoulder rather than impacting against her ribs. “And I know that’s not really what this is about.” She sweeps Alex’s feet out from under her, catching her by her hand at the last moment and pulling her close, arms wrapped around Alex’s waist. “You’re punishing not just me but yourself as well. I just don’t know why.”

 

“I’m not - ”

 

“You are.” Kara scrapes her nails lightly over the back of Alex’s neck, feels her stiffen rather than relax as usual.

 

“We’re done here,” Alex declares, squirming her way out of Kara’s grip and stalking towards the door. She slams her fist against the button.

 

Nothing happens.

 

Alex hits it twice more before peering out the glass. She knocks on it loudly and Vasquez looks up.

 

“Sorry, Agent Danvers,” says Vasquez, her voice blasting through the speakers. “I was running some diagnostics and there seems to be a glitch with the locking mechanisms for the training room door.” Susan hooks up some of the tech under her arm to the door. “I’ll have you out as soon as I can.”

 

“I can always punch us out,” Kara jokes weakly, deflating when Alex doesn’t even shoot her an annoyed look.

 

“About that,” Susan starts, “I may have also accidentally locked in the Kryptonite emitters to their current percentage.”

 

Alex turns with wide eyes to the controls, scowling when her commands do nothing except cause an error message.

 

‘Oops,’ Vasquez mouths through the glass, grinning, and Alex growls. 

 

“Vasquez!” She pounds on the glass and Susan cackles as she clearly pretends to fiddle with the controls. Alex points at the woman. “I’m kicking your ass. Now let us out.”

 

Vasquez clicks her tongue. “This looks more complicated than I expected.”

 

“Susan!”

 

“Still, I don’t anticipate this taking more than an hour or two,” Vasquez continues, smirk still in place. “I’ll just go alert Director Henshaw of the situation and that your report on the Ecuadorian samples will be delayed.” She darts down the hallway, Alex’s muffled shouting behind her.

 

\-----

 

_ Phase 2 is a go. _

 

**_I maintain that the showers were a better option._ **

 

_ There’s no way to trap them in the D.E.O. stalls, General. _

 

_ I agree with you, though. But if we can’t get them naked, sweaty will have to do. _

 

**_Will there be any long-term effects from the prolonged Kryptonite exposure?_ **

 

_ No. _

**_You are certain?_ **

 

_ Quite sure. _

 

**_Very well._ **

 

**_Please see that your director is given compensation for this headache. Food, perhaps._ **

 

_ That’s almost domestic of you. _

 

**_Masticate me, Agent._ **

 

_ … _

 

_ You mean ‘bite me.’ _

 

\-----

 

“Sir,” Vasquez calls out to him as she approaches. “There’s been a situation with the Kryptonite training room. It’s nothing bad,” she hastens to reassure him when his eyes widen slightly. “Just, well. Agent Danvers and Supergirl are currently locked inside the room, and the Kryptonite level cannot be adjusted. Which is fine, because no one wants Supergirl tearing down a wall just to get out. I’ll have it fixed in a few hours.”

 

J’onn can’t resist, because Vasquez is grinning the way she does when she cleans out the new recruits at poker night. The briefest skim of the surface of her mind confirms it, along with giving him an image of Supergirl and Agent Danvers locked in an embrace in the training room that ends too soon when Alex pulls away. He pulls Susan aside. “You’ve been in contact with General Astra,” he accuses, realizing a second later he has no way of explaining how he knows that. Gut instinct?

 

This is probably Astra’s fault. He’s slipping and it’s her fault for stressing him out more than Alex and Kara do on a daily basis.

 

“And you’ve been living with her,” Vasquez shoots back, smirking, though she also hands him a bag of chips for some reason. “I tracked the laptop used for the purchase yesterday.”

 

Scratch that. It’s  _ definitely _ Astra’s fault.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. This chapter veered pretty far off-course from what I had planned. The Cat/Kara/Lucy scene was going to be much shorter, and there was going to be more Alex, both by herself and with Kara. That didn't happen because Lucy happened, so it's been bumped back to next chapter. It also lets me set up a few things I hadn't quite figured out how to introduce yet.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Vasquez admits a few things, and Astra makes contact with Kara.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is way overdue, made even worse by the fact that my internet has not been working properly and will continue to not work for at least the next few days.

Alex kicks at the door for the third time, trying to ignore the feeling of Kara’s worried eyes on her.

 

“I think it shuddered that time,” Kara jokes weakly, settling cross-legged on the floor in the middle of the room, well away from the green-tinged walls. 

 

“This isn’t funny.” Alex walks over to the control and punches in a few more commands, scowling. “I’m not sure what the Kryptonite will do to you if you’re in here for too long.”

 

Kara shrugs. “It’s not that strong, and it’s just a couple of hours at most.”

 

“What the hell was Susan thinking?” Alex leans against the door.

 

Kara just gives her another shrug. Any excuse to spend more time with Alex is welcome. Personally, she’s not too angry with Vasquez. Except… “Susan, huh?”

 

Alex waves her off, having removed the panel next to the door and now fiddling with the wires. “She took me out for shots a couple months ago. We bonded. I think. I mean, part of the night is sort of hazy but yeah.”

 

Kara keeps her eyes on Alex’s fingers as they nimbly sort out the wires. “Is that wise?”

 

“What? I know how to not electrocute myself.”

 

“I meant the _shots with_ _Susan._ ”

 

Alex drops the wires. “Kara.”

 

“Alex.”

 

Alex shakes her head. “Don’t. I’m better with all that now. It’s nothing for you to worry about.” She can’t figure out the look on Kara’s face. “I may not be the poster child for alcohol abstinence but I’ve got a handle on it, you know that.”

 

“I - okay,” Kara allows, rubbing her hand over her face, trying to push down that seed of self-recrimination. “Okay.”

 

They’ve had this talk before and it usually just devolves into each of them trying to take whatever blame they can from each other, to absolve the other of whatever guilt they feel. Kara can’t take all of Alex’s remorse away and Alex can’t remove Kara’s sense of culpability in Alex’s downward spiral.

 

It’s not what Kara was worried about this time, and that makes her feel the most ashamed.

 

If Alex notices Kara’s prolonged silence as she goes back to sorting out the wires, she says nothing.

 

\-----

 

His silence must get to Vasquez, because she drops the smug look quickly, coughing lightly to compose herself. “Director,” she mutters, straightening.

 

His stomach gives a little gurgle and he opens the bag of chips with a sigh. “Who approached who?”

 

“I made contact, sir.” She clasps her hands together behind her back. “I’m… familiar with Agent Danvers’ preferred method of gaining information from General Astra.” She should be, after using the technique on Alex not too long ago. Vasquez would have gotten much farther on her own if they worked just as well on Kryptonians not exposed to Kryptonite. “I thought a new avenue might be beneficial.” Vasquez meets J’onn’s eyes again. “Hit her from all angles, so to speak.”

 

Well, at least Astra isn’t going behind his back on this. Although, she is, technically, but at least she’s not instigating right now. “Just… keep me informed, Agent Vasquez.” There’s much more he should be saying, rules and protocols. But he has a small soft spot for a few of his best agents, Vasquez among them, and Astra is slowly becoming included in that group as well.

 

There’s something to be said for the bonds of covert matchmaking.

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

\-----

 

Alex feels relief when Vasquez returns and merely gives her a quick wink before working on the issue from her side of the door. She’s not just putting on a show of fixing things this time. Alex focuses on her end, wanting to get Kara out of the room as quickly as possible.

 

Wanting to get out of the room just as quickly herself, too.

 

The urge to withdraw from Kara feels just as wrong as it always has, continuously counterbalanced with the iniquitous pull Alex has to be as close as possible, closer even.

 

Kara has never pushed, but leaving that door open the way she does tempts Alex far more than she likes. It’s not Kara’s fault, it never is, but a part of Alex still wants to blame Kara for the cocktail of hormones she elicits in Alex.

 

(It’s not just hormones, which is simultaneously worse and better.)

 

\-----

 

The beat of water against her skin soothes much of her anxiety caused by being locked in the training room with Kara for a couple of hours. Despite being a dark, cavernous base, the heat and water pressure is immeasurably better than at Alex’s apartment. 

 

Alex scrubs at her skin a little more roughly. It’s her imagination, but she wants to wash every trace of Kryptonite light from her pores. Every time she is in the room now, having seen Kara suffer from it first hand, she feels its radiation seeping into her flesh, embedding itself insidiously.

 

Alex doesn’t need another reason to consider herself toxic.

 

She’s washing the last of the suds from her hair when the skin on the back of her neck prickles pleasantly and she notices Kara’s feet outside the stall, hovering just an inch above the ground.

 

“You about done in there, champ?”

 

The warm flutter in her stomach at the words has Alex pulling the curtain partially back before she can think better of it, meeting Kara’s bright blue eyes and grin with a smile of her own.

 

“You haven’t called me that in a while,” Alex breathes, reaching behind to turn off the shower and taking the towel Kara hands her.

 

Kara ducks her head. “Yeah, well, the D.E.O. thing? It’s a little more impressive than a surfing championship.” She fidgets with where she’s secured her own towel around her body, fingers plucking at the knot. “ _ Agent _ Danvers.”

 

The flush of heat Alex feels has nothing to do with the wonderful showers at the D.E.O. as she pulls Kara into the stall and drops her own towel, pressing against Kara and wrapping her hand over Kara’s holding onto her last shred of modesty.

 

Kara’s arm wraps naturally around her waist, half-stunned by Alex’s boldness and senses blown open. Alex’s eyes are dark and burning and her heart is pounding in Kara’s ears - 

 

And Kara whirls away with a wince as the com squeals in her ear, momentarily overwhelmed by the piercing noise and cursing herself for the distraction as she adjusts her hearing.

 

“What?!” she barks, aware of Alex scrabbling for her towel from the floor of the stall behind her.

 

Alex watches as whatever she hears makes Kara growl and stomp from the showers, turning to press a kiss to Alex’s forehead first. Whatever has drawn Kara away, Alex feels no sympathy for them.

 

“ _ Griffing _ perfect,” she hears Kara snarl as she slams a locker shut and winces. Okay, maybe a little sympathy.

 

\-----

 

“Your timing is atrocious,” Kara greets, hovering over CatCo, arms crossed and scowling.

 

“Little One,” Astra replies, curious over the increased hostility after their last several interactions had involved more iciness than temper. “Is something the matter?”

 

“Well, you’re not in your cell, for one thing,” snarks Kara, inching closer as if she intends to drag Astra back to the D.E.O. right then.

 

“I have no plans to return to that place as a prisoner,” Astra admits. “But that is not what is… insecting you.”

 

Kara lets out a snort. “Bugging.” Her posture relaxes minutely. “I just…” Kara tilts her head back to look at the stars. “Do you ever feel like you could throw yourself at the ground and miss?”

 

Astra blinks, wondering if this is another strange Earth expression or one that is purely Kara. “Why would I do such a thing?”

 

Kara shakes her head. “Alex keeps me focused. Keeps me from being entirely overwhelmed sometimes.” She pulls her legs up to float cross-legged. “Alex  _ is _ Earth.”

 

The flash of comprehension finally hits home. “She’s your home now.” It pains Astra in a way, but the look of relief on Kara’s face has her masking the hurt automatically.

 

“Since I landed,” Kara confirms.

 

She’s happy Kara has found somewhere she belongs once again but the dull ache has her continuing their talk in Kryptonian, a pitiful attempt to force a reminder of their planet into the conversation.

 

“<So long?>”

 

“<Her family took me in.>”

 

Astra feels a muscle twitch in her cheek, concerned with the seed of doubt she now felt. What if the Martian was wrong?

 

“<What are the two of you?>” she asks.

 

Kara looks startled. “<Aunt Astra - >” she starts but Astra can already tell she wants to avoid the subject.

 

“<I simply want to know, Little One. The two of you are close. What is she to you?>” Astra presses, hovering closer.

 

“... _ ie,te _ .” The simplest, surest answer Kara can give.

 

Astra blinks, then she disappears before Kara can say more.

 

\-----

 

Astra hauls him into the house before the door is fully open. “You did not tell me that the Brave One is her  _ sister _ .”

 

J’onn drops the mail - all bills - on the side table. He flashes an easy smile and a wink at a gaping Mrs. Leach from next door, shutting the door firmly.

 

“Only on paper, and not even legal ones.”

 

She crosses her arms and stares him down. “Kara herself referred to Alex as her sister.”

 

J’onn drops into his chair and unties his boots. “Look, I may not be able to read Kryptonian minds, but that girl wears her heart on her sleeve  _ and _ her face.”

 

“This is not just about Alexandra’s desires, then?”

 

“No.” He sets the boots aside and leans back. “It’s definitely mutual.”

 

Astra looks at him for a long moment. “You are certain?”

 

“I’ve seen things from Alex’s perspective.” He taps his temple for emphasis. “Kara’s been skirting around this with her for years. Hesitant attempts at pushing forward that Alex always sidesteps because she doesn’t want to lose Kara.”

 

Astra’s face is pensive. “I do not wish to ruin the relationship they have now by pushing another definition upon them. I can not - will not - let that happen again,” Astra blurts, biting her lip and avoiding his eyes as soon as the last word leaves her mouth.

There’s a world of difference between going from sisters to terrorist and judge, and from sisters to lovers, but Astra won’t impose that on anyone else.

 

Ah. “Alex and Kara aren’t you and Alura,” he says gently. “Yes, they are, first and foremost, family. That is the most important relationship in both of their lives, there’s no doubt about that.” He leans forward. “Alex is more likely to turn against the government  _ for _ Kara than against Kara, and Kara would never be able to uphold her duty in respect to Alex like Alura had to.”

 

“And if it is the other way around, you are sure?” Astra asks, raising an eyebrow. “If Alexandra must choose between her duty and Kara?” She wraps her arms around her waist. “If I had succeeded in recruiting Kara for Myr - my plans?” She ignores J’onn’s scrutinizing gaze.

 

“Have you met your niece?” he retorts, putting his questions aside for now. They’ve been building a shaky trust, joined by a common goal, and he has no desire to spoil it now. Whatever Astra’s plans, they won’t move forward without her presence leading her army. “Either way, Alex will give anything for Kara, just as Kara will for Alex.”

 

Astra stares at him for a long moment. “That will have to be enough,” she says finally.

 

“With those two? It’s everything.”


End file.
